


The Continued Adventures

by sevenisles



Series: Chance Encounters [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-14
Updated: 2008-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenisles/pseuds/sevenisles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're running from a giant, nine-legged cross between a wildebeest and a tortoise.<br/><i>Fuck, Dean thinks. What is it with these people?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Continued Adventures

They're running from a giant, nine-legged cross between a wildebeest and a tortoise. _Fuck_ , Dean thinks. _What is it with these people?_ It was a routine case. _A routine case_ , he thinks again with some alarm as the thing behind him whips a tree from the ground and hurls it fifty feet.

Sam is ahead of him and looking for all the world like a very determined marathon contestant, brow furrowed and long legs striding.

..And striding.

..Striding and _leaving him behind_ , he notices.

"HEY!" he shouts. "C'MON MAN, WHAT THE HELL! YOU'RE GONNA LEAVE ME TO DIE WITH THIS THING?"

Sam whips his head back and has the grace to look a little guilty. Shit. If it wasn't for that stupid—

"Hello!" says an irritatingly familiar voice. A man is suddenly running next to him, hardly out of breath, and already Dean feels like his side is going to explode. How does that work? "Binary vascular system," the Doctor yells over to him, continuing to sprint as though he did it every day.

"WHAT?"

"BINARY— oh sod it, you wouldn't understand! Look, have you seen Rose?"

Dean does not want to be talking while running from an impossible creature bent on eating his spine ( _what is that even about_ , he thinks wildly). Especially with the guy who started it.

"This is your fault!" he huffs, his legs stinging.

"Well—"

It is of course at this moment that the entire world goes up in flames, and Dean is hoping to God that this thing doesn't breathe fire too, but that's when he hears, "MAGNIFICENT!" from somewhere to the right of him. The Master is standing under a tree, clapping with an insane sort of glee and a manic grin taking up his face. Dean takes the chance to look back and finds that whatever the creature was, it was now black and smoking slightly. He slows and looks incredulously at the sharply-dressed mental patient.

The Doctor stops abruptly with him, but immediately his face closes. "We could have reasoned with it," he says, voice stony. "It hadn't done anything wrong, we could've—"

"What, let it eat your spine for breakfast?" says Rose, appearing from behind one of the legs. "Yes," the Master says. "Please."

Smoke is curling up softly from her left shoulder. She jogs over, and Dean appreciates her choice of shirt. The lack of one, mostly. Probably the fire's fault, but still.

"Rose!" cries the Doctor, pulling her up into a hug and spinning her around. The Master gags loudly.

"Oh hush, you," she says. "You didn't have to provoke it."

"I did," he replies simply. "I hate you all, and I wish death upon you every second that I am alive."

"I can arrange that you won't be alive much longer," grits the Doctor.

"Piffle," he says.

"Where's Sam?"

They all look at Dean, stunned.

This keeps happening.

"Yeah, wow, I'm still alive. Nice to see you care so much." He straightens his jacket. "Look, I don't care much for Captain Crazy over here, and you two are the most deranged people I have ever met," he looks toward the Doctor and Rose, "but I _do_ care about my brother, and would like to drink myself into oblivion and forget about what the hell just happened."

The Doctor looks like he's about to speak, but Dean holds up a hand. "No. Whatever you're going to say— no." He sighs heavily. "I need a drink."

They eventually find Sam sitting behind a rock, wiping his jacket free from bugs and grass.

"Dean, you're alive!"

"Yeah, lucky me. C'mon Sammy. Let's go. I thought these people were going to get milk, and what happens? I can't freaking believe this."

The Winchesters make finding the nearest bar their top priority. The Master trips the Doctor on the way back to the TARDIS and then tries to take control of the ship. Again. Rose declares that she'll be making tea, and for those who want to join her need to stop having a slapfight in the console room and just behave for Christ's sake.

-


End file.
